


Sharing a Cab

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demming understood that Kate wanted to wait. But in the meantime... (Probably best to see 2x23 "Overkill" before reading this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a Cab

Demming held his hand out, waiting for one of the passing cabs to take notice of them. She said, "This is just a cab ride."

"I know," he said, not turning to look at her.

She stepped forward and said, "I just don't want you to think you hit the jackpot. Working with Nikki Heat."

Demming chuckled and finally looked at her. "To be honest, I've never been able to get through one of Castle's books. I've never read Nikki Heat. I'm sure she's a fine character, but... I've never gotten my ass kicked by her, and I've never seen her solve a case that left everyone else stumped."

Kate looked away to hide the fact she was blushing. "Just as long as you keep fantasy and reality separated, you'll be fine."

A cab finally stopped, and he held the door for her. She told the cabbie her destination, and then Demming announced his. The man gave them an awkward look, and Kate understood what it meant. Two attractive people, getting into a cab together, late at night, and they weren't going to the same place? It may have been a first. He pulled away from the curb and Kate turned to face him. She smiled nervously, and cleared her throat. "Sitting kind of close."

Kate said, "You're sitting on my coat."

He looked down and said, "Oh. Sorry." He lifted his hips and Kate pulled her coat free, but she didn't move away from him.

"Look," she said. She cleared her throat and said, "I don't really want to rush into a relationship right now."

"I understand. I'm in the same boat, really. I don't--"

Kate cut him off by suddenly kissing him, pressing him against the door. He put his hands on her hips, but he didn't push her away. When she broke the kiss, she said, "That doesn't mean I want to make things difficult on you." She glanced toward the front of the cab, but the driver was focused on the road. _This_ he was used to. She slid her hand down his chest, over his stomach. She lifted his tie and undid his belt, guiding his hand to his crotch.

Demming met her eyes, and Kate whispered, "Were you planning to wait until you got home, Detective?"

"Uh..."

"Go on. Get it out of your system."

He chuckled nervously and kissed her. She kept her hand on his stomach as he undid his trousers and lifted his hips to get a hand inside. Kate took his tongue into her mouth and reached down, pushing his trousers out of the way to free his cock. She shifted her body to block the driver's view as Demming began to stroke.

She had to break the kiss to look down, and her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, my, Detective..."

He grinned and said, "You gonna just sit there?"

"Uh-huh," Kate said. "It's not going to take very long, I imagine." She lifted one leg, resting it on his as she began to stroke his chest through his shirt. Demming kept his eyes open and locked on Kate's.

He grunted. "You're probably right about that."

"Give me a little warning." He nodded and moved his eyes to her lips.

"You're gorgeous," he said.

Kate blushed and said, "We're only a few blocks from my house. If you're gonna do this..."

"I'm getting there," he said, still stroking. "You planning to return the favor?"

"One of these days," Kate said. "Not tonight. Maybe I'll make a video for you."

He closed his eyes and said, "Kate..."

She moved her hand down and cupped it over the head of his cock. He came, spurting against her palm. Kate kept her hand in place until he was done, and then lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. She looked down at the mess on her palm, and her brain connected it to something she had seen at the murder site. She laughed and said, "Well, what do you know?"

"What?"

She said, "Looks like Damien Wilder's shaving cream isn't the only thing that comes out hot."

Demming looked at her hand and started laughing. "Oh, God."

"Do _not_ tell Castle I said that."

"Believe me, it's not going to come up."

Kate used her clean hand to help arrange his clothes, then accepted his offer of a handkerchief to wipe her palm off. The cabbie pulled to the curb in front of Kate's new place. He gave a subtle cough and Kate said, "Looks like this is where I get off. I-I mean... I just--"

Demming grinned. "Go on. I got the cab fare."

"Thanks, Demming. Tom." She leaned in and kissed him hard. When she pulled away and got out of the cab, he stopped her by saying her name. She turned and looked back into the cab.

"I'll be waiting for that video."

Kate grinned and slammed the cab door on his smiling face. She walked to the front door of her building as the cab pulled away, and she looked down at her hand. She thought about covering Demming's body with her own, hiding him from sight as he masturbated for her. The feel of his cock pulsing against her hand... she quickly unlocked the door and hurried for the stairs.

Demming might not have to wait long for his video after all...


End file.
